Remains
by TomBoyBookGirl
Summary: Clarissa Fray is the best forensic anthropologist in the country working at the lab in New York called the Institute. Her past is a mystery and she only focuses on her art and her work. Jonathan Herondale is a cocky FBI agent who is separate from the rest. What happens when their work brings them together to catch a killer? Will the two opposites get along?
1. Prologue

**This story is based off TMI and the TV series BONES. I don't own either. If I did I would make sure certain things didn't happen... ANYWAY, I hope you like it!**

Prologue

Clarissa Fray has just returned from her 2 month art trip/Archeology trip in Guatemala painting the landscape, and studying the newly found human remains.

She was walking through the airport with her bags when an agent from homeland security approached her.

"Miss we are going to have to check your bag. We have been notified that you have some suspicious luggage that needs to be checked." He said in a low voice.

"There's nothing suspicious about my bag. It has all my art supplies and my research. Now if you will excuse me, my friend is waiting for me outside." She tried to step by him but he stepped in front of her and grabbed her bag. Clarissa grabbed it back but the man was much taller than her and ripped the bag open. Her paint brushes and paint rolled out of her bag, along with a human skull that shattered on the floor.

"Now look what you've done!" she yelled. "That skull was over 2,000 years old and now the frontal bone and the maxilla have shattered and the mandible had a fracture! I had authorized possession over that skull as I was bringing it out of research for the Institute Museum for documentation!" She reached into her bag and pulled out some gloves and began picking up the pieces of the maxilla.

Before she could get too far the agent pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Miss you will have to come with me." He said as he cuffed her. She kicked him in the knee and picked up the mandible. "I am Dr. Clarissa Fray! I have full authorization to have these remains in my possession!" he lifted her up and with the hand that wasn't holding her arm he called for assistance. "We have a 240 who needs to be taken to interrogation and a forensics team to retrieve the evidence." She looked at him angrily as he took her into the interrogation room and removed the cuffs.

About half an hour an FBI agent arrived to interrogate her. "Why was there a human skull in your bag Miss. Fray?" the man asked. Clarissa rolled her eyes. "I had authorized permission to bring the skull of a 2,000 year old man to America from Guatemala by the Guatemalan Government." The man looked at the clock then back at Clarissa. "I will need to see that in paper form before you can leave."

Just then there was a knock on the door. The man walked up and opened it and a golden man was standing in the door. He had golden hair and eyes with a golden tan to match. He held up his badge which told her he was FBI.

"I have the document from the Guatemala government here." He said holding up a sheet of paper. "Miss. Fray here had full permission to bring the remains, or piece of the remains back for the Institute's museum." The man nodded and walked over to her. "You are free to leave Miss. Fray." He said gesturing towards the door. "It's Dr. Clarissa Fray." She said strictly and grabbed her bags to leave. When she got to the door the FBI agent was still there. "Why are you still here?" she asked as the door to the interrogation room shut behind her.

The blonde boy smirked. "Why I thought you might want to get a better view of your knight in shining armour." She rolled her eyes. "Well I will assure you I was no damsel in distress. Now if you will excuse me, I have important business to attend to at the Institute." She tried to push past him but he stepped in her way.

"Actually Miss. Fray," "It's Dr. Clarissa Fray." He rolled his eyes. "The FBI needs your help on a case involving decomposing human remains." Her eyebrows rose. "You need help on a case?" He smirked again. "Not me, I am the best FBI agent in the history of FBI agents. The FBI needs your help." Clarissa looked up at him after lifting her ripped art bag with a small box of a broken skull inside. "Well I guess murder is more interesting than a 2,000 year old skull," She muttered. "Alright fine," she said and Jonathan smiled. "But only if I get full participation in the case." Jonathan held out his hand. "Alright then." She took his hand and shook it. _This will be fun._

**I will update soon! **

**-TBBG**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**OMG thank you for the reviews! I love to hear that most, if not all, of you are ****Bones fans! (I'm not alone!)**

**ZammieandPercabeth4ever- I knew I was missing something! I will 100% add that in somewhere! 3**

**lovelydreams98- IDK actually, It won't take very long but I still don't know where I'm going with this story! 3**

**Anyway here is another chapter!**

After discussing the case with Jonathan, Clarissa finally left the airport. Her friend Isabelle was waiting outside on her phone. She was wearing about 6 inch heals with a short black fall jacket with a short green skirt, her raven hair like curtains around her slim face. _Classic Izzy_ she thought.

Isabelle, or Izzy, was one of Clarissa's only friends, well, girl friends. Izzy worked at the Institute, working on computer software that helps recreate situations to determine injuries and weapons used on the remains as well as facial reconstructions. Then there was Simon. He was Izzy's boyfriend and he to, worked at the Institute. He was an entomologist, working with bugs, plant particles and soil.

When Izzy's dark eyes looked up from her phone and spotted Clarissa, she almost jumped on her. "Hey!" she squealed. "How was Guatemala? Did you meet anyone? I want to know _everything_!" She finally released Clarissa from the tight embrace and looked down to meet her friend's eyes. Clarissa was no taller than 5 feet and Izzy, with her heals was almost 6 feet tall. "Well, when I arrived at my hotel I painted the forest landscape from the view of my window for the first 3-4 days, then I spent most of my time on an archeological dig in the south rainforest where I uncovered almost 10 full set of human remains dating back to almost 2,500 years ago!" Clarissa had a huge smile on her face while Izzy, did not. "Sweetie," she sighed. "That was supposed to be your vacation, not work."

"I know." She smiled. "Oh, and can you drive me to the Institute? I need to grab my bag and jump suit; I have to meet the FBI at Crescent Lake." Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Why are you meeting the FBI at Crescent Lake?" Just then Jonathan walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, why are you going to Crescent Lake? Couldn't get enough of me?" He gestured at himself. Clarissa rolled her eyes and shoved him. "In your dreams Blondie. Why don't you focus on the case? Shouldn't you be at the crime scene right now?" He sighed. "Sadly not yet, my boss said he'd call me when I needed to be there." Something started ringing and Clarissa, Jonathan and Izzy reached for their phones. "It's me!" Jonathan called. "And it's my boss; I'll see you at the crime scene Miss. Fray." He picked up the phone and started walking towards a dark SUV parked just inside the parking garage. "It's _Dr._ Clarissa Fray!"

Izzy chuckled. "He's cute." Clarissa didn't reply she just kept looking straight ahead. "I knew it! You like him!" she squealed. "What? N-no!" Clarissa replied. "He is ignorant, unprofessional and completely full of himself!" Izzy smiled. "Ya and you _like_ him!" Clarissa gave her friend a shove and they walked into the parking garage.

When Isabelle and Clarissa arrived at the lab it was almost completely empty. Her assistant, Sebastian, was talking with Simon about something, probably related to some remains that were found and sent here. "You still haven't answered my question," Izzy said. Clarissa sighed. "I'm going to Crescent Lake to meet the FBI _because_ I'm helping them with a murder investigation."

"Why would the FBI need help with a murder investigation? They never need help, especially from us." Clarissa walked into her office, set her bags down and unpacked the bag with the broken skull inside. "Because the case involves a decomposed set of human remains." Sebastian and Simon walked. "Dr. Fray you're back," Sebastian said. "I've cleaned off the set of homosapien remains you asked for and me and Dr. Lewis found little to no pollen or trace evidence of any plant life on the remains and only a few from some type of tree in the soil." Clarissa nodded. "Good, now put this skull back together," She shoved the bag of skull fragments at him. "I have to go meet the FBI at Crescent Lake." She grabbed her navy blue bag off the shelf and walked out of her office. Simon broke the silence. "Why is she going to Crescent Lake?" Izzy put her hands on her hips. "Why else would Clarissa go to Crescent Lake?" "Remains." Sebastian and Simon said at the same time. "Jinx!" Simon yelled. Sebastian sighed. "That's _twice _today."

**I know it's short! I will update soon!**

**Quick question: Favorite Episode of ****_BONES _****and Favorite TMI Book?**

**Me: Two Bodies in the Lab and City of Glass!**

**I would love to hear what yours are!**

**-TBBG**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I was at my cottage for a week then it was my first week of high school THEN I volunteered at the Autism Ontario Booth at the fall fair them more school. Ya, so here is chapter 2! I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Chapter 2**

When Clarissa arrived at the crime scene it was overrun with cops. It took her a minute for them to let her in to study the remains. The remains were so decomposed there was almost nothing but bone and a little tissue. When she got closer to the remains she realized that the tissue was actually mud.

"There you are Red." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to be faced with gold. _Jonathan _she thought. "I told you its Dr. Clar-" "Dr. Clarissa Fray, I know." She turned back to the remains and opened her bag and retrieved her gloves. "But you need a nick name. Dr. Clarissa Fray is a _mouthful._" Clarissa rolled her eyes and examined the remains.

She looked at the pelvic bone for a split moment, determining the gender. "The victim is female," She lifted the ulna for a better examination. "About 18 to20 years of age." Jonathan nodded and looked out on the lake.

Clarissa sighed and looked up at him. "Do you ever take your work seriously?" Jonathan gasped and put a hand on his chest dramatically. "Of course I take it seriously!" Clarissa tilted her head to the side and he continued. "I am a professional FBI agent." Clarissa looked him up and down.

"Yes, tell that to your rainbow striped socks and Spiderman belt buckle." He looked down at his feet. "Well Red," she shot him a glare. "Sorry, Dr. Whatever your name is," she rolled her eyes. "Could you please be quiet for 2 minutes because unless you want this case solved you might want to zip your lips _now_?" Jonathan held up his hands. "Ok fine," he dropped his arms and waited for her to return to examining the remains. "Firecracker." He murmured but she managed to hear. "What was that?" she asked and he jumped slightly. "Oh nothing," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I just think you need a nickname. Clarissa is a mouthful." She looked back down at the remains. "How about, Red?" "No." "Firecracker?" "No." He looked up and tapped his foot. "Um, how about Clare-Bear?" "NO!" she yelled and a few FBI agents looked up from their papers at her. "Don't _ever _call me that again, do you understand?!" He held his hands up in surrender. "Ok fine."

"Judging by the elbow joint she was most likely a tennis player." She said examining the victims left arm. "Wait what?" Jonathan asked in confusion. Clarissa pointed at the remains. "Oh," Jonathan said. "Ok, so how was she killed?"

Clarissa looked down at the remains again. "Not certain yet." She said standing up and removing her gloves. "I'll need to take the remains back to the Institute." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small plastic container and a knife. "Hold this," she said handing Jonathan the container.

"What do I do with this?" He asked lifting it up to eye level and squinting. She gestured to the soil next to the remains and he held his arm down towards her. Clarissa sighed and yanked him by the arm so he was crouching next to her. "Hold it still." She said taking the lid off. She took the knife and scooped up a pile of soil from next to the remains and dumped it into the container.

"There," she said standing up and taking the container and lid from his hands. "Was that so hard? You concerned your fear of dirt so good job!" Jonathan scoffed and stood up. "No," he said. "You can say that all you want. I'm not afraid of anything."

Clarissa packed her bag and walked over to the rest of the FBI team. "I need these remains bagged and taken back to the Institute!" She made her way over to her car when Jonathan called her name. "Hey, Clar-eeeeeee!" There was a quack and a gunshot followed by silence. She whipped her head around to see Jonathan holding a gun to a duck that lay dead on the ground, blood gushing from his torso.

She stifled a laugh as he whipped his head back and forth and put his gun back in his pocket. A bunch of other agents were laughing, one even had his phone out. "Shut that phone off Alec!" he yelled and walked towards the dark haired, blue eyed boy who slowly put his phone away.

"Not afraid of anything, huh?" Clarissa yelled to him as he made his way to his truck. "Hey you!" she yelled to the dark haired boy, Alec, who turned around to look at her. She reached into her bag and pulled out her card. "Send me the video!" she threw the card like a Frisbee and it landed right in front of his foot. He picked it up, smiled at her and ran over to Jonathan's SUV.

Clarissa smiled and ducked under the police tape. _I can't wait to show everyone this._

When Clarissa arrived back at the Institute she found Izzy, Simon and Sebastian huddled around her computer laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. Then she heard it.

_"__Hey Clar-eeeee!" Quack! Bang!_

Izzy had her head on the table, Simon had his head thrown back and Sebastian had his arms crossed and was shaking his head, chuckling.

"Oh yeah!" she said putting her bag down on the couch. "I asked some Alec agent to send me that." Izzy sat strait up. "Wait," She said standing up and walking around Clarissa's desk towards her. "Alec? As in Agent Alec Lightwood?"

Clarissa shrugged. "Um, I guess. He must be new in New York, I haven't heard of him." She looked up at her friend. "Why?" Izzy just squealed and jumped up in the air. "Yay!" she then raced out of the office and around the corner, almost knocking Hodge down as she ran.

"Miss. Lightwood! Would you mind slowing down before you break something dear?" he yelled to her but Izzy was long gone. Hodge entered the office and turned to face Clarissa. "Dr. Clarissa," he began. "You have an FBI agent here to see you." Just then Jonathan stepped around the corner and Simon burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! You're the guy from the duck video!" he yelled pointing a finger at Jonathan. He and Sebastian burst into a fit of laughter. Jonathan tried to hide his reddening cheeks but failed miserably. "Hey Clar-eeeee!" they yelled laughing even harder if possible.

Clarissa rolled her eyes and stood to face Jonathan. "You wanted to see me?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah the remains have arrived. They're heading up to the platform now." Just as Clarissa was turning and grabbing her lab coat Jonathan put his hands in the air. "That's it!" he exclaimed. Sebastian and Simon had calmed down now and were listening to what Jonathan had to say.

"Clary!" He exclaimed putting both hands out at Clarissa. "What?" she asked, confused by what he meant. "Your nick name! Clary!" he explained. She rolled her eyes and left the room, slipping her lab coat on as she walked over to the platform.

Jonathan turned to face the two boys as they pressed the space bar on the computer. _"Hey Clar-eeeee!" Quack! Bang!_ And the two erupted into another fit of laughter. Before he left the office he turned to face the two. "It was _evil_ ok?!" And he left the two banging the desk in laughter.

**Please Review! Till next time ;)**

**-TBBG**


	4. Chapter3

**I'm so sorry for the delay! School is REALY taking up my free time! (Well that plus reading and TV) Thank you SO much for all your follows favorites and reviews! And since you are so awesome you all get CUPCAKES! Ok enough of that! Here is Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Clarissa reached the platform, swiped her card through the scanner and walked up the steps. Jonathan jogged up behind her and stepped onto the platform, setting the alarm.

Security raced down the halls on either side and Jonathan and he pulled out his gun. "It's ok he's with me." The men at security paged the others, telling them it was a false alarm. "You didn't have to do that." He said walking up the steps, putting his gun back in his belt.

"Once I pulled out my gun and badge they would've been kissing my shoes by will." He said smirking at Clary. "Nah," she said slipping on her gloves. "The second you pulled out the gun they would have pulled out their guns and shot you."

Jonathan chuckled. "At least you would come for my unneeded rescue." Clary simply laughed. "I would have been laughing too hard to help you."

"Clary darling, that hurt!" He said putting a hand on his chest. His golden eyes shining into her emerald green ones. She finally managed to look away and flick him in the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed holding a hand to his head.

"Aww..." Clary said making a pouty face. "Does poor little Jacey have a fracture on his frontal bone?" He scoffed. "Maybe! Geeze woman are your fingers made of iron?!" He said rubbing his temple.

Clary turned back to the remains. "Jace, could you go retrieve Simon and Sebastian before they break my new desk?" She asked.

Jonathan sighed. "Why can't anyone else do it?" He asked. Not wanting to have them laughing at him.

"Well, Hodge is working upstairs, Maia is on vacation with her boyfriend and Isabelle left...""Wait," he said cutting her off. "Isabelle, as in Isabelle Lightwood?" Clary nodded. "Does she know Alec got stationed here?"

Clary shrugged. "She just ran off after I told her that Alec guy sent me the video of you shooting the duck." She said with a smirk.

Jonathan frowned. "I'm gonna kill him..." he said through gritted teeth and stormed off. Clary laughed. "You know Jace, if you do that I'll have you arrested."

Jace slowed down and turned to face Clary. "May I ask, where did 'Jace' come from?" He asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. It just, popped up." He looked up at her and smiled. "I like it."

He looked into her eyes, and she looked back. Their eyes locked until Jace turned away and headed out the door. _Alec I'm going to kill you.._

**Alec: NO! Jace please don't kill me! **

**Jace: Ok fine.**

**Alec: Really?**

**Jace: Nope. Your dead.**

**Me: Hey! Jace, no killing Alec! I need him for this story!**

**Alec: Yes! I get to live!**

**Me: For now... *rubs hands together evilly***

**Alec: Oh god!**

**Sorry it was so short! I will make up for it I promise!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review or just read!**

**You all get cupcakes!**

**-TBBG**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**THIS IS A FILLER! Enjoy!**

Isabelle jumped out of her car and speed walked to the front doors of the FBI headquarters. She had to go through security, but by showing them her Institute ID card, they let her in without all the big questions.

She asked the woman at the front desk where Alexander Lightwood's office was. "6th floor, office number 629." She said smacking her gum. "Thanks." Isabelle muttered and walked over to the elevator, tapping her foot on the floor as she waited for it to reach the ground floor. Once it did, she walked in only to be stuck behind a bunch of other agents, blocking her in.

"What floor you headed for darlin'?" One said tilting his head behind him to smile at her. "6th floor please." She said quietly. The man nodded and presses the button. "What 'cha doin' her miss?" He asked, not turning to face her. "Um... my brother got moved here from LA and I'm coming to say hi."

The man nodded. "Your brother is Alec Lightwood right?" She was about to ask how he knew but the elevator came to the 5th floor and he and the others stepped out. She was finally alone in the elevator.

Once it reached the 6th floor she walked down the long hall, covered in photos of all the FBI agents. She found her brother, dark hair like her's, and bright blue eyes like their parents. He still looked the same after all the years of them being separated.

Their parents got divorced when Alec was 11 Isabelle was 9, Isabelle got shipped off to LA with her dad while her mom stayed in New York with Alec and her baby brother Max. He died of leukemia when he was 10. Isabelle was only 16 and Alec was 18. Its been 5 years since they saw each other. Until now.

She walked around the corner watching for office 629. "627, 628... 629!" She mumbled. She knocked on the door and she heard someone walk towards it. When Alec opened the door Isabelle flung herself at him and began sobbing into his shoulder.

Alec was a little shocked at first but then he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. He could only get one word out. "Iz?"

**Please don't kill me... Alec, you'll stop them right.**

**Alec: Your on your own.**

**Me: Dang it!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, or just read it! I will give you a cupcake!\**

**-TBBG**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here I am again! I'm so sad! I watched the season premiere and I cried tgen I watched episode 2 and I cried again! (Why did Booth have to sing the Lime in the Coconut!) **

**Ok, enough of that. **

**(BTW Sebastian is the real Sebastian Verlac! Not Jonathan!)**

Clary was examining the remains when a laughing Simon and Sebastian came up to the platform. She sighed, and leaned in to get a better look at the rib cage. "I don't understand how you two are still laughing." She said picking at some of the algae that was stuck to the ribs. "It really wasn't that funny, and I was there." She exclaimed looking up at the two. "Simon, take some samples of the algae and any particulates you find. Sebastian, you help him and when he's done you can clean the remains so I can get a proper examination."

With that she walked off the platform, leaving the two to do their work. She turned around quickly and yelled. "Be careful with the skull! The mandible is the only part intact! I'll put the rest together after my lunch break!" Then she turned and left.

Simon turned to Sebastian. "Seb, she totally abuses your brain." Sebastian looked at him. "No," he said. "She acknowledges the fact that I have a higher IQ

At about 8:00, Jace came in with two coffees. He walked over and set the coffee down. He smiled. _This would be cute if there wasn't a human skull on the table. _He thought. He ruffled her messy bun trying to wake her. "Clary... wake up sleepy head..." he whispered. She then jumped up and punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" He yelled almost spilling his coffee. "Again with the iron hand, geeze!" He grabbed his nose and hissed in pain. Clary stood up and ran around the table towards Jace.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Jace!" She exclaimed walking over and removing his hand from his nose. "Let me see," she said examining his reddening nose.

He hissed in pain again and Clary sighed. "There will be a little bruising, but nothing too bad. Sorry about punching you." She said leaning back on the table. "But may I ask, why are you here?"

Jace smiled. "Well, I was at the bureau and Isabelle stopped by after work and she told me you were gonna be here all night so this morning I got you some coffee!" Clary blushed.

"Sorry." She said, grabbing her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee." She then took a sip and held her hand to her mouth. Jace smirked. "Has my awesomeness made it too sweet for you Clary?" She coughed. "If anything you would make it too bitter." She mumbled. He looked at her. "What was that?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing! Its just hot." She said biting her lips. Jace rolled his eyes. "So, whats going on at the Institute today?" He asked. She shrugged. "I think we were going to get Iz to do a facial reconstruction, and me and Sebastian were going to try to determin the murder weapon."

Jace looked over at the skull. "I found it!" He yelled. "She was shot!" Clary sighed. "Yes, but, see these hair-line fractures on the frontal bone?" She asked, pointing at the webwork of cracks along the skull. "Her face was smashed."

"Why would the killer smash her face in if she was already dead from the shot?" He asked. Clary leaned on the table and took another sip of her coffee. "Why would he burn her fingertips off?" She asked. He snapped his finger. "So she couldn't be identified." He said.

Clary smiled. "Good job Jace!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasum. "You can have a gold star!" Jace smirked, sipping his own coffee. "I'm not in kingergarden." He stated and Clary put her mouth to her cup. "Maybe you should be." She mumbled taking another sip.

Jace looked up at her. "What was that?" He asked, moving his nearly enpty cup away from his mouth. Clary held back a laugh and put the cup to her mouth and turned towards Isabelle's Office. Jace soon followed.

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" Clary kept walking faster. "Clary? Ok, hold on a second..."

Jace followed Clary into Isabelle's Office where, well, everyone was waiting. Simon chickled under his breath as Jace entered the room. Jace threw his hands in the air. "Come on man, really?" Simon just smiled and looked back over at Isabelle. Clary turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, would you mind grabbing the victum's skull for Isabelle? It already has the tissue markers on it." Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room.

"So," Jace asked, slipping his hands in his pockets. "How is this stuff going to help identify the victum?" Clary pointed to Simon, who pointed to Isabelle who threw her hands in the air.

"Well then!" She she dais dropping her hands to her sides. "This is a computer program I designed," Simon glared at her. "Fine, Simon helped me design that Simon likes to call Sizzy-tron." Jace held back a laugh and Simon glared at him. "Watch it Duck boy." Jace coughed. "Sorry, but where did, _Sizzy_ come from?" He asked.

Clary pointed att Isabelle who pointed at Simon who pointed back at Isabelle. "Fine! Since everyone else aperantly lost thier voice," she said, stopping what she was doing on the computer. "We were bored and I sujested we make a ship name, you know, like people do for books?" Jace looked even more confused than before. Izzy sighed. "Anyway, thats when we came up with Sizzy."

Jace laughed. "I'm sorry but thats terrible!" Clary elbowed him in the ribs and he jumped in surprise, rubbing his side. "Ah, Clary! Are you completely made of iron?!" Clary shook her head. "Thats getting really old Jace." She implied. Izzy smiled. "Aw! You guys gave each other nicknames! You guys are such a cute couple!" Clary and Jace then looked at each other and awkwardly stepped away from each other, both blushing.

"What no," "We don't even like each other," "Thats ridiculous!" "He's so full of himself!" "She never has any fun!" "I could never like him!" "Not ever!" "I mean he is funny," "She's kinda cute," "But he doesn't like me," "She doesn't like me at all," "His jokes are kinda funny," "Its cute how smart she is," "But he's the FBI and they don't like us," "But you guys don't like the FBI," "Its never going to happen."

Isabelle held her hands up. "Ok I give up!" Then Sebastian walked in with the skull and placed it on the turntable and Isabelle activated the Sizzy-tron, which she would preferably call her Photographical Facial Recognition Program, but Simon likes calling it Sizzy-tron, so she calls it that to make him happy.

She activated the program and the turntable spun, blue lasers inserting the data from the skull and displaying the complete facial reconstruction on the screen. Clary squinted. "Does she look familiar to anyone?" Simon nodded. "Yeah, kinda."

Jace tilted his head. "Yeah, I've seen her somewhere before." he said. Clary turned to Isabelle. "Run the reconstruction through missing persons database and see if we get any matches." she said then turning to leave. Jace followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Clary grabbed her gloves and walked into the bone room. "I'm going to try and determine anything that could be helpful to the case or her identity." Jace nodded. "So I'll see you later?" he said. Clary turned to face him. "Ya, I guess I'll see you later." Jace smiled, then turned to leave. Clary sighed. _This boy is going to be the death of me._

**It took me a LONG time to write this! I wanted to make it longer but I had a bunch of stuff going on this week so it took way longer than I would have liked! Thank you for your Follows, Favorits, and Reviews! You guys make my day! You can all have Cupcakes! (IDK why but I have an obsession with cupcakes for some reason...)**

**Till next time! **

**-TBBG **


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm SO SO (so) SO sorry! I've had a lot of homework, dance practices and a whole crap load of other things so this chapter took really long to write! I know it's not much but I will try and update before Remembrance day (November 11)! Enough of that! Here is chapter 6!**

Clary went back to the remains trying to determine anything useful to the case. She was examining the tibias when Alec walked to the steps of the platform and waved his hand for Clary to let him up.

She slid the card through the slot and Alec came up the steps. "Thanks." He said and walked up to look at the remains. Clary just went back to her remains. "What do you need Alec?" She said not looking up from the remains. "I need the files for the victim's case. I can get the facial reconstruction for Izzy later."

Clary just handed him the papers to Alec and got back to work. He sighed. "Why do you do that?" He asked. Clary still looked down at her work. "Do what?"

"Ignore people." He said. Clary just kept looking at the tibia. "I'm not ignoring you, I'm talking you right now." Alec sighed. "I meant blocking people out." He said and Clary looked up. "What do you mean? You don't even know me."

Alec nodded. "True, but Izzy was talking about you and she said all you do focus on your art and your work. You just , don't let anyone in." Clary sighed. She knew it was true, she never let anyone in since, _it, _happened.

Alec noticed her expression change from straight, to sorrow, and loss. Something was up. "He put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Jace does that too, you know, blocks people out, he lost his family when he was 10. Saw the whole thing." Something in Clary sparked. She knew the feeling of having no one left.

"And no one has ever been able to climb over his walls, but you have. So, don't just don't shut him out. Please?" He said. Clary nodded. She wasn't going to shut him out. He was the only one, who knew what it felt like, to lose _everything._

Alec walked around the corner towards the doors when Izzy ran up beside him. "I have the facial reconstruction information." She handed Alec the folder and he opened it. "Name: Penryn Young. Age 19. She was about to move to England to live with her dad." **(I'm using names from other book characters in this story btw. Penryn is from Angelfall by Susan Ee(READ IT))**

"Does she have any family here?" Alec asked looking at the picture of Penryn. She had black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. "Ya, her mom, Michael Young and her little sister Paige." Alec nodded. He never understood how someone could do this to another.

"Ok. And I talked to Clary about, you know, and I saw the look on her face," he said. "What happened?" Izzy sighed. "Listen, Alec," she said. "What happened to her is, just the worst. Ok?'"

He nodded. "Did her family die? Like what happened to Jace?" He asked. Izzy shook her head. "We still don't know."

Clary just put the femur down on the table, completing the skeleton. While she was placing the bones on the table, she noticed there were defensive wounds on the ulna. Penryn fought back.

Clary sighed. She had 10 minutes until Jace and Alec were coming to take her to meet the victim's mother. Alec didn't think she should go but she can put up an excellent argument. She had been looking over the defensive wounds when Jace walked in.

"Do not fear, your knight has returned to says you from your boredom!" He said giving a sarcastic bow. Alec then walked around the corner soon after Jace.

"Ya, said the one who got punched in the face by a girl!"

Clary felt her face heat up. Would they ever get over the fact that he startled her? It was a _accident!_ "At least it didn't leave a huge bruise." She said. Jace nodded in agreement and Alec rolled his eyes. "Are we going or what?" He asked.

"Yes." Clary said taking off her gloves and lab coat. She walked out the door behind Jace and Alec as Simon walked past. "Bye Clary." He said walking into the bone room, opening his notes. Clary sighed. "Why is everyone _calling_ me that?!"

**I will try to update soon! If you are reading this, you are awesome and you deserve a GIANT CUPCAKE! Btw happy Halloween! Tell me what your being this year? Let me know in the reviews! **

**-TBBG**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello again for the second time this week! (Yay!) I tried to update earlier then the 11th so... here it is! I hope you guys like it!**

Clary, Alec and Jace arrived at Mrs. Young's house in about 30 minutes. Which was spent in awkward silence. When they arrived, Jace and Alec got out of the car while Clary was stuck in the back. She yanked on the door handle trying to get the door to open but it was locked. She then went to the lock, it was unlocked but wouldn't open. She started banging on the window to get their attention. "The door won't open!" She yelled through the glass.

Jace came over and opened the door for her, flicking the child lock off as he did so. Clary climbed out and Jace shut the door behind her. "Remind me again why I had to sit in the back?" She asked. Alec was about to reply but Jace beat him to it. "Because your short and Alec pouts like a 2 year old when he sits in the back." Alec turned around looking annoyed. "Hey! I'm right here!"

"Then why couldn't you sit in the back then?" She asked crossing her arms. "Well, I couldn't possibly ruin my perfect image by sitting in the back seat, looking like a 5 year old. But you are about the size of one so... you sat in the back." Jace replied smirking.

Clary was about to reply when Alec rang the doorbell. The door soon swung open and a short woman, but still taller than Clary, with blonde hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Yes, how may I help you?" She asked, her mouth in a straight line. Clary turned to Jace who looked a little uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, we're FBI and were here to talk to you about your daughter, Penryn."

The women snapped her attention up at Jace, who looked even more uncomfortable. "Is she ok? Did you find her?!" She asked. She seemed relieved. "When she didn't come home I-I didn't know what to do! I was so worried! Where is she!?"

Jace sighed. "May we come in?" He asked. Instead of his usually calm tone, his voice was uneven and wobbly. "Yes, yes come in." She said. She moved out of the way and the three of them walked inside.

When they entered the house a little blonde girl ran up and grabbed onto Clary's leg. Clary almost tripped over the small girl but Jace caught her. "What is she doing?" Clary said looking down at the small child clinging to her leg. The little girl looked up and ran back over to her mother.

"What happened Paige?" Michael said kneeling down in front of her, now only, daughter. The little girl, Paige, started making small signals with her hands, sign language and her mother nodded, understanding what happened.

"She thought you were Penryn. Sorry Miss." She said standing up and taking Paige's hand. "Its Dr Clarissa Fray." Clary stated. And Michael smiled. "Here sit!" She said walking over to the couch and armchair in a small living room. Michael sat down in the armchair while Clary Jace and Alec sat on the couch. Paige then came running in doing other symbols with her hands.

Michael smiled. "You can show me later Paige? I would love to watch." Paige smiled widely and ran around the corner into the kitchen. "Can she talk?" Alec asked. Michael sighed. "No sadly. She's mute. When she was four, she watched our dog get hit by a car. Guts, brains, blood everywhere." She shivered as she spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that." Jace said.

Michael waved her hand. "That was the past, you need to make room for the future, or you won't see it in it's full beauty." She said. Alec looked over at Clary and Jace, who were both looking at the floor, their faces both lines with pain and loss. Jace was the first to speak up. "About why we're here..." Jace said but was cut off by Clary. "Your daughter's remains were found in Crescent Lake yesterday morning. We identified her just this morning."

Michael's smile instantly disappeared. She brought a hand to her mouth and choked back a sob. She soon failed to hold back her tears as they fell down her cheeks with her hand in her hands. There was a smash and Clary, Alec and Jace turned to see Paige, standing there with broken glass and crumbled cookies at her pale bare feet. She must've heard because she soon ran out of the room and into the backyard.

Jace stood up and walked into the front foyer and Alec walked over to Micheal trying to comfort her. He then turned towards Clary and nodded towards the back door. "Go find Paige please." He said. Clary sat up unsure of what to do. "But I-I-I'm not good with kid..." "Go please." He said again. She then stood up and walked outside. She walked along the garden to find Paige sitting in the garden, her head in her knees with her arms wrapped around her.

_July 12, Clary was 15 years old, her parents had been gone for two days. Her brother just left her, alone. She had no one. She was mad at Jonathan, she needed someone to blame and she blamed him, so he left. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she was angry, scared, upset. She didn't have any other family. She only had herself. So, she ran into the garden, and cried._

Clary walked over to Paige and sat down next to her. She never found room for depressing and drastic emotions. She sat down and tapped Paige on the shoulder. Paige looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Are you okay?" Clary asked. Paige nodded yes, then, then she put her face in her knees again.

Clary sighed. "I remember when my parents and brother left." She said and Paige looked up again. "I was angry and sad and scared, so I locked everyone out. Then I relaxed and started letting people in, then I wasn't sad anymore." She said. "So as long as you keep letting people in, you'll feel better."

Clary never realized that she was blocking people out until Alec came to talk to her. But how could he have known? Isabelle. She thought. Of corse. Paige then stood up and reached a hand down to Clary. Knowing that a child that small couldn't possibly lift her up, she stood and guided Paige back inside.

When Clary and Paige returned inside, Michael was still in tears and Alec was picking up the broken cookies and broken glass off the floor. Paige ran to her mother and Michael held her daughter tight. Clary looked around for Jace but he was no where to be found. "Wheres Jace?" She asked Alec and he pointed towards the front door.

Clary walked outside leaving Michael and Paige some peace. She spotted Jace sitting on the front lawn. He had his head down and his eyes shut but he still heard Clary. "What is it?" He asked, looking up at her. Clary was about to reply when a gunshot was fired. Clary jumped as she realized it had hit the wall right next to her. Jace shot up ran towards her as more shots were fired."CLARY!" he yelled.

She ran towards the car that was parked in the driveway so she could hide but got hit in the side of the arm. She grabbed her arm and Jace threw her to the ground behind the car. There were a few more shots before it became silent. Jace climbed off of Clary and looked down to make sure she was ok. She seemed fine at first but then he saw her arm. There was a small hole in her arm where the bullet nicked her that was rapidly bleeding.

"Oh my god," Jace said putting pressure on her arm. "Jace it's fine!" she said. He looked at her. "You were just shot at and got hit! How is that fine?!" he said focusing on the wound. "It just got a vein. I'll live." she said. Alec then came rushing out the door with Michael and Paige behind him. "Go back inside." he told them and Paige pulled her mother back inside.

"Are you guys ok?" Alec asked. Then he saw Clary who just sat up holding her arm. "You got hit didn't you?" he said. Clary sighed. "Yes but I'm fine! I might need stitches though." Alec just shook his head. _How could someone be so calm after being_ shot_?!_

**That was chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, Review or just Read it! You are all awesome! Cupcakes for EVERYONE! ( Ya, I'm a little to obsessed with cupcakes,) Enjoy the November snow!**

**-TBBG**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yes! 3rd time this week! I'm on a roll! Ok, there is fluff. I'm warning you. Wait, why am I warning you? Fluff is a good thing! Ok here is the warning: sad backstories. Dun dun DUN!**

Clary walked into the institute and was attacked by her friends. Izzy and Simon ran to hug her and Sebastian was throwing random questions at her. "Where did the bullet hit you? Did it fracture anything? Can I see the X-rays?" Clary glared at him from around Isabelle's head. She knew he liked that kind of stuff but this was a bit much. Simon had finally let go but Izzy was still clinging to her. "Uh, Iz?" Clary said. "You're squeezing a little too tight." she finished, barely being able to breathe.

Jace walked in through the doors and looked at Clary and Izzy. "Iz, she just got shot don't break her." he said. His classic smirk plastered on his face once again. Clary rolled her eyes after being let go of by Izzy, finally, and turned to Jace. "Well you sure didn't take that into consideration when you threw me to the ground on my wounded arm!" she said slightly annoyed.

Jace threw his hands in the air. "I would have said sorry but I was kind of preoccupied trying to make sure you wouldn't _DIE_!" Clary crossed her arms. "I told you I was _FINE_!"`she yelled. Hodge came around the corner and looked at them. Then slowly left trying to avoid the fight. Isabelle was the one to break up the fight. "Ok guys," she said putting a hand between them. "Now lets say sorry." she said backing out of the way slightly and they both mumbled '_sorry' _to each other. Izzy smiled. "Now hug and make up." She said. Jace and Clary both looked at her and she gestured for them to hug.

They both awkwardly walked up to each other and hugged. Simon leaned towards Iz. "You just did that to see them hug didn't you?" he whispered. She nodded. "Oh yeah."she said giving Simon a peck on the cheek Clary and Jace's hug lasted a little, ok, _a lot_ longer than anyone expected. But it was a good thing.

…

Clary was just about to leave for the night when she saw Jace at the front door. She walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here to take you home." he said and Clary frowned. "I can get myself home thank you very much." she said trying to walk around him but he stepped in her way. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I find out who was trying to kill you." he said. "Because who ever did this," he added pointing at her arm. "doesn't want you to find Penryn killer." Clary tilted her head sideways. "But why would someone... oh." she said. Whoever shot at her _was _Penryn's killer. And they were mad. "Ya. Lets go." he said putting a hand on her back leading her out the front doors.

…

When they arrived at Clary's house it was dark out. Her house was a small gray stone house with a huge garden out front. They walked inside and Jace locked the door behind them. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm home. You can go now." Jace turned to face her. "I told you," he said. "I'm not leaving you alone until I find who was trying to _kill _you." Clary sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win. "Fine." she said putting her coat on the arm of the couch. "So, where's the TV?" Jace asked clapping his hands together. **(Two bodies in the Lab reference:D) **Clary sighed. "I had one but it broke." she said. Jace looked around. "Stereo?" he asked. She shook her head.

Jace sighed. "Well what do you do around here?" he asked. Clary walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. "I usually just read, or paint, or work." she sighed. Jace looked over at her and saw the piano. He walked over to it and sat down on the bench next to Clary. "Could I?" he asked pointing at the closed piano lid. Clary nodded. "Ya sure. Do you play?" she asked turning around on the bench. Jace nodded. "My dad taught me." he said.

He began playing a song that Clary never thought she would never hear again. "I know this song…" Clary whispered. Jace smiled and kept playing. Clary didn't even know she had already started singing.

_Woke up such a bad dream_

_I stayed, you were leaving_

_With my heart, you were stealing_

_I don't care, I'd let you take it_

_Showed up, like a good girl_

_I fell for your fable_

_But I'm no Cinderella_

_I don't care, I'd let you take it_

_Put us back together_

_You said, it's forever_

_But I know you're pretending_

_I don't care, I'd let you take it_

_All again..._

_And I just wanna love you_

_Don't wanna lose me_

_Don't wanna lose you, whoa _

_If it gets harder_

_Then I don't wanna break all alone_

_I wanna break in your_

_I just wanna love you_

_Don't wanna lose me_

_Don't wanna lose you, whoa _

_If it gets harder_

_Then I don't wanna break all alone_

_I wanna break in your_

_Whoa oh oh oh, oh oh oh, whoa_

_(Don't wanna break in your)_

_And if it gets harder_

_Then I don't wanna break all alone_

_I wanna break in your arms_

_Sometimes, when I'm sleeping_

_I still, feel you breathing_

_You stole, all my good dreams_

_I don't care, I'd let you take it_

_Come on, listen closely_

_To the sound, that our love made_

_If you go, I would follow_

_I don't care, I'd let you take it,_

_All again... mmmm_

_I just wanna love you_

_Don't wanna lose me_

_Don't wanna lose you, whoa _

_If it gets harder_

_Then I don't wanna break all alone_

_I wanna break in your_

_I just wanna love you_

_Don't wanna lose me_

_Don't wanna lose you, whoa _

_If it gets harder_

_Then I don't wanna break all alone_

_I wanna break in your_

_Whoa oh oh oh, oh oh oh, whoa_

_And if it gets harder_

_Then I don't wanna break all alone_

_I wanna break in your_

_Whoa oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, (Don't wanna break in your)_

_Whoa oh oh oh, Don't wanna break in your arms_

_Whoa oh oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)_

_Whoa oh oh oh, Don't wanna break in your arms_

_Whoa oh oh oh, Don't wanna break in your arms_

_Whoa oh oh oh, Don't wanna break in your arms_

_I just wanna love you_

_Don't wanna lose me_

_Don't wanna lose you, whoa _

_If it gets harder_

_Then I don't wanna break all alone_

_I wanna break in your arms _

Jace finished and looked over at Clary. "You're a good singer." he said. Clary smiled. "We would play this all the time." she said smiling sadly "My dad would play the piano with my brother and me and mom would sing along." Jace looked back at the piano and closed the lid. "What happened to them?" he asked and Clary just got up and sat down on the couch. Jace joined her. "What if we trade?" he asked. Clary looked up. "What?" Jace slid a little closer to her. "You know, I tell you what happened to my family and you tell me about yours." he said. "It will help us get to know each other." Clary just slowly nodded in agreement.

"I was 10 when they died. Lots of people couldn't imagine being orphaned with no family left but for me it was a little harder." he took a deep breath. "It was my fault too. Everyone was asleep except me. I thought it smelled smoky so I went outside." He paused. "When I got out there I saw firetrucks coming and people were staring at the house. Then, because _I_ opened the door, the house burst into flames." He looked down at the floor and took another deep breath. "I just watched from the sidewalk as they tried to get the fire under control, I watched as my parents and little sister tried to climb out a window then, t-the whole house came down."

Clary looked down at the floor. She thought she was unlucky, but, watching your family fall to their fiery death was just, _awful_. "The only people I had left were Alec, Maryse and Max. They were good friends of my parents and me so they took me in. Thats where I got the belt buckle and socks. When I was 18 and about to leave for military training when Max died. I've worn these ever since."

he finished. Clary just stared right ahead. "Ok," Jace said, his voice slightly shaky. "Your turn."

**I was going to end it here but that would be mean. So here is MORE!**

Clary took a deep breath. "I was 15. I had no friends, no other family. It was July 10th and my mom and dad went out grocery shopping so my brother, John, stayed home with me. He was 19 at the time. It was a normal day until they didn't come home. 2 days later, I got in a fight with my brother. I was upset, confused, angry and I-I blamed him. And he just said 'goodbye' and he-he just walked out the front door." she said trying not to cry. "I just remember running into the garden and crying my heart out." she said. "I was put into the foster system and I've been there until I left for university." Jace looked over at her. "Did you ever find out what-" "No, I still don't know." she said cutting him off. "No one would take me in either. They would call me wierd, crazy, ugly," she said letting a few tears fall. Jace lifted her chin to meet her eyes, wiping a few tears away with his other hand. "You're not any of those things." he said with a small smile. "You're smart, talented," he paused for a second, his face inches from hers. "beautiful,"

And his lips met hers.

**FINALLY! *Happy dance! Follow, Favorite, Review or just keep on Reading! (Do I even need to mention cupcakes?) See you next time!**

**-TBBG**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Another update! Yas! I actually don't have much to say today so here is chapter 9! Shout outs to all my awesome Followers, Favoriters and Reviewers! (Are those words even real? Well they are now.) Sorry for not updating sooner! I had mid-terms and a whole bunch of stuff**

Clary woke with a start to find herself on the on the floor. She had a pillow and a blanket over her that she didn't remember having before. Her arm was propped up and something warm was holding her hand. She looked up to see Jace, fast asleep on the couch, holding her hand.

She tried to pull her hand away but Jace just held it tighter. She sighed and placed a hand on his arm and shook. "Jace," she said. "Jace let go of my hand." He just held it tighter and squinted. She sighed and flicked him in the head. He jumped up, finally letting go of Clary, and held a hand to his head. "Ahh, what have I told you about flicking me! It hurts!"

Clary chuckled. "Well you wouldn't let go of my hand!" Jace's brows came together. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Clary mentally face palmed. "Ugh you better be joking or this is gonna be hell'a awkward after..." her voice faded off as she walked down a small hallway towards her room. Clary's phone started ringing and Clary rushed back out to grab it but Jace reached it before her.

He picked up and held the phone to his ear. "Fray residence, Jace speaking." Clary reached for the phone but Jace walked to the other side of the room. There was laughing on the other end of the line. Clary reached again for the phone but failed as Jace put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting her phone. "_Jace, we need to talk to Clary._" Isabelle said. "Why can't you talk to me? After all I'm amazing. Just ask Clary 'cuz last night she ki-" Clary, who'd had enough, reached down to the lever on the recliner and pulled it out. The foot rest came flying out and hit Jace in the legs, knocking him off his feet.

"_O_w!" He said holding his leg. Clary grabbed the phone and smirked. "Well next time don't steal my phone." Jace rolled his eyes and stood up. "Hey Iz, what is it?" Clary asked as Jace sat back down on the couch. "_We got a breakthrough on the case._" she said. Clary's eyes widened and she raced to grab her coat. "What is it?" Clary asked. "_Simon found…_" There was some rustling in the background then Simon's voice came on the line. "_The way the victim was killed was the same way an old killer by the name of Beliel Harris._" Clary nodded. "Where can we find him?" She asked. Jace was curious now and was opening the door for Clary, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"_That's the easy part._" She said as Clary and Jace walked outside. "_He's in the NYC prison._" Clary smiled. "Perfect." She said. "_Wait,_" Izzy said quickly. "_Alec needs to tell you and Jace something._"

Clary put the phone on speaker so Jace could hear. Alec's voice the came on the phone. "_Hey, so before you go, I talked to Michael again and she said this might have something to do with Penryn's boyfriend._" he said. Jace's eyebrows scrunched. "Why would this have to do with her boyfriend?" he asked. "_Michael called him a demon, so, uh, ya._"

Jace chuckled a little but Clary just nodded. "Okay, send me the address and me and Jace will pay him a visit." she said as she and Jace reached the Black SUV parked in her driveway behind her small silver car. "_Talk to you guys later._" Alec said. Everyone said their goodbyes and Clary and Jace hopped in the truck. After they got in the car, Jace spoke up. "So, what happens now?" he asked Clary sighed. _Was he listening at all?_ "Where you even listen-" "No," he said cutting her off. "I meant us." Clary just looked out the window and sighed. Jace looked out front and they headed off.

…

They arrived at the small apartment in one of the run down ends of New York where Penryn's boyfriend, Raphael, (or _demon boy_ according to Michael) lived. The whole way there, they sat in an awkward silence. Neither of them wanting to break it. Clary sat the whole time thinking about what had happened last night. _It was just a kiss, _she told herself. _We're _just _friends._

When they arrived at the door, Jace knocked and Clary stood just behind him. The door opened and a young man with black hair and bright blue eyes was standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes." Jace said. "I'm with the FBI, here to ask you a few questions about Penryn Young." Raphael jumped a little at the sound of Penryn's name. "Is Penryn ok?" he asked. He sounded very worried. "Because she was supposed to be leaving for England about 2 weeks ago and I haven't seen her since her last tennis game."

**(Note: This is not the TMI Rapeal. This is Raffe from Angelfall. Dont woory ill start falling him Raffe later.)**

"Sorry but she's dead." Clary said. Raphael froze. He ran his hands through his hair and started muttering no about a million times. He backed into the small couch that was behind him. "I'm sorry but," Jace began but Raphael cut him off. "C-an you please j-just come ba-ack later?" He asked. Jace nodded and he and Clary left.

When they left Jace turned to Clary and sighed. "You really need to work on that." He said. Clary looked at him. "Work on what?" She asked. Just then they heard light sobbing coming from Raphael's apartment. Jace pointed behind them towards the door of Raphael's apartment.

**Poor Raffe. Well that may be short but I will try to update soon! Happy Thanksgiving to all you Americans out there! (I'm saying it now because I don't know the actual date so... ya.) CUPCAKES ALL AROUND!**

**-TBBG**


End file.
